mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Swan
Isabella "Bella" Marie Cullen (née Swan), was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is the main protagonist of the Girl Meets World Series. In Twilight, she is a 17-year-old girl who transfers schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie, where she meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. As a human, Bella possessed a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires. This ability stayed when she was transformed into a mermaid. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart. Early life Isabella Marie Swan was born on September 13, 1987, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renée took Bella with her to Downey, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school. When Bella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for one month every summer, and got acquainted with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, the children of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, though they never became real friends. Bella found the climate in Forks unpleasant, though, and from 2002 onward, Charlie vacationed with her in California instead. She briefly took ballet and piano lessons, but quit them after some time because she found them too difficult. Bella never fit in with her peers in California or Arizona. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone—including her mother, who was her best friend. While her mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, Bella grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, she took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, she would feel like she was the adult and Renée was the child. During free time, she preferred to sit home and read, in part because she was extraordinarily clumsy. Her naturally responsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Bella was generally a straight-A student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her mother. Renee's career was the one thing that Bella truly respected. However, she intended to teach at the high school level. When Bella noticed that Renée felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, she encouraged her mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renée fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Bella wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but nevertheless offered her blessing. They married in the same month that Bella turned 17. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with Bella; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, chose to move in with her father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season, leading to the beginning of Twilight. ''Twilight'' At the beginning of Twilight, Bella moves back to her birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie Swan, to let her mother, Renée Dwyer, travel with her new husband, Phil. She enrolls at Forks High School in the middle of her junior year. She does not notice the physical attraction she holds for the male students at the school, and makes a few new friends, including Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Mike Newton, the latter of whom she later discovers is very interested in her. The one group of people at Forks High School that truly intrigues Bella are the Cullens, a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. Edward Cullen, in particular, captures her attention, along with his adopted siblings, namely: Alice, a petite girl with black, pixie-cut hair, who has the ability to see the future; Jasper, her husband, who has the hardest time in the family abstaining from human blood; Emmett, a broad, extremely muscular vampire; finally, Rosalie, his wife, who is a beautiful, self-absorbed woman. Due to Bella's uncanny ability to attract accidents, Edward finds himself often protecting her from various unlikely calamities, and finds himself growing extremely protective of her—to the point where even he admits he sometimes goes too far. When Tyler Crowley's car almost hits Bella, Edward knocks her out of the way and shields her from the collision. Bella realizes that it would have been physically impossible for a ordinary human being to cross the distance to her in time—as Edward was four cars away from her a split-second before the truck would have crushed her—or hold back, much less push away, a pick-up truck with his bare hands. She confronts him in the hospital, but he dismisses her accusations in an unsuccessful attempt to throw her off the scent, instead leaving her more suspicious than ever. During a trip down to La Push with her classmates, Bella encounters a family friend, Billy Black, who informs her that the Cullens are supposedly vampires according to his tribe's legend. However, they are different from other vampires in that they are "vegetarians", meaning they drink the blood of animals rather than of humans. Later, Edward rescues Bella from a gang of men in Port Angeles. During and after dinner, she and Edward converse about his abilities, namely his ability to read minds and her immunity to it. She also tells him about her theories on his true nature in an attempt to get him to divulge more information about himself. He merely finds these amusing, though he does all but admit to his mind-reading abilities and her immunity to them. Edward and Bella get to know each other better, and he reveals that he has great difficulty being near her due to the unusually appetizing smell of her blood; he must constantly control his thirst, lest his vampiric instincts take over and drive him to slaughter her. Despite his desire for her blood, Edward and Bella fall passionately in love. Edward introduces her to his family, and soon after she is invited to watch their baseball game. During the game, danger reveals itself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Laurent, Victoria, and James. Victoria's mate, James, is a sadistic tracker vampire who has set his sights on killing Bella for sports; he was fascinated by Edward's protectiveness of a human. He tricks her into coming to her old ballet studio with the sound of her mother's voice, where he bites her wrist and almost transforms her into a vampire. But the Cullen family rush to Bella's aid and Edward manages to drain the venom out of her system before it was too late. They destroy James, though the other vampires of his coven, Victoria and Laurent, run and survive. Bella spends time in a hospital with Edward constantly by her side, where he admits that his sister Alice saw a vision of Bella becoming a vampire. However, he is determined to keep her human, despite her own will to become a vampire. Two months after James's demise, Edward takes Bella to their high school prom, despite her broken leg and angry protests. Tyler also tries to pick her up at her house, but Edward tells him that she is unavailable as far as everyone but he is concerned. There are high levels of tension as he turns to action, caused by Edward and Bella's differences of opinion about her becoming a vampire. Bella is determined to be with Edward forever, but at the age of 17. Edward wants her to have a normal human life, in other words saying that he will love her on any condition, mortal or not. In the end, they put their arguments aside to enjoy the evening, but Bella knows the conversation is not over. ''Girl Meets World Bella is picked up by Edward one morning and notices that something is strange. She wants to know what it is wrong and discovers that Edward is leaving her for someone else. She's sad about this and becomes depressed. She doesn't do anything anymore except for homework, going to school, eating, drinking, and sleeping. One day, she sees Edward with someone else from school and is hurt, but also mad at him. She wants to take revenge, but doesn't know how. She tells her friends she wants to do something to forgot about him. Jessica comes with the idea to go to Center Parks in Belgium. Bella arrives at the park Vossemeren and deides to take a swim with her friends in the pool. She meets Jacob Black and his girlfriend. She's annoyed by them being together and has a fight with his girlfriend. Later that day, Jacob confronts Bella at her cottage. Suddenly, he kisses her. The following day, Jacob breaks up with his girlfriend after she reveals the secret that he and Bella kissed. She vows to take revenge. Jacob imprints on Bella when he meets her again. Bella talks about Jacob with her friends. Yet, she talks too much about him and they are annoyed and make the decision to leave Bella behind. Jacob visits Jacob a while after and they share the bed. In the morning, Bella sees a wolf through her bedroom's window. She finds out about Jacob's secret: he's a werewolf. Bella asks Jacob about what he's doing here and she runs off. She starts to wander around one of the lakes. Her clumsiness leads her to fall into the water. She's brutally drifted away to the shore of a little island in the lake. She falls into a hole and discovers a moon pool. The moon does something magical with the pool water. She finds a way out and goes back to her cottage. The next morning, she wants to take a shower, but is transformed into a mermaid. She isn't eager to share this with anyone else yet. She does agree with Jacob to keep his secret and they officially start a relationship. Bella explains her newest secret to him eventually and he's happy with it. During a date, Bella discovers her power to move water. The next morning, she discovers her heating power and that afternoon her freezing power. Bella asks Jacob where the other werewolves are and she wants to meet them. Paul begins to bother her. Meanwhile, they are getting prepared for a possible battle. Bella prepares herself by practicing her powers, although it is not as easy as it seems. When she goes to the sauna to search something, her secret is almost revealed when someone locks her up into a sauna. Paul is accused of doing it, but it's actually Jared. Edward comes to the park and attacks Jacob with his bad vampire attitude, and his demands that Jacob arranges a meeting with Bella. When the ex-lovers meet again, Edward refuses to answer most of Bella's questions, but reveals that a war is coming. He has joined the local dangerous vampire coven there to become a real vampire (aka killing machine). Edward's dangerous actions lead Jacob and the pack to step in and help Bella deal with the situation. After the conversation, they head back to the cottage. The next day, they know the battle has arrived. Everyone is busy with last-minute preparations. Jacob is uncomfortable with the appearance of Edward, but Bella is more concerned about Edward and the coven's plans. Finally, although the pack does it's best to stop him, Edward sets a plan in motion that brings the fun times to an end amid chaos, destruction and death. Edward is almost defeated when Bella comes in and joins the werewolves. Edward and his new vampire girlfriend run away. Jacob, Bella and the pack make preperations to head back home. While they wait for the cab to come pick them up, Bella and Jacob go for a walk and have a good talk. Bella and her friends are happy that everything is okay with her after her return. Jessica and Angela apologize for leaving her behind. Bella and Jacob make a promise to love each other until the end of time. Girl Meets 2 Worlds: Clash of the Werewolves when herself used her powers Bitten Best friends by her Mermaid's venom the Guard found her guilty then Mauled with other best friends with both then with three with kids and toddlers and then Claire Young at two years old then with the other males Screaming then to lematyas tore them brutalized then then they with the other merpeople then with Angela and Jessica then Death tore from fire then they were used with him forbidden to reside then Burnt them blacking out ended up with completely anmesiac then then Pierced with Aliens/Vulcans killed them for sport then the Seer found her corpse was still burning the the venom was heaviest very heaviest Blacking out then with both was completely poisonous freed brought the ten then too late with there declared them deceased now the very as all of marks faded but suddenly from a home From Youtuble Song of the Siren played copied the lyrics and words sang like crazy more different from newest three then too late had used her powers suddenly glowing more than as all powerful was Merpire half-Mermaid and Half-Vampire her strongest telepathic powers Was very powerful she was a Telepath a very more powerful one but the Seer felt her 3 times stronger she remains Alive so best friends were in fact Eternal but immortal she was vegetarian gone on a strict crash diet was not human so they Pierced freely popped with them Sliced freely dead drained of as all of blood blew apart bitten with them Venom scorched then heads tore loose poisoned them suddenly Created more guards with their looks and traits blood and powers and ablities five drained blood blew up very far as all of them suddenly a violently alien change into herself herself was a very powerful telepath gained Black eyes of a Betazoid woman hair was styled from the NASA Bodysuit was Robes of a Betazoid noblity the seer gasped now the secret was out but herself could speak to Jake Black her imzadi Lewis went a face smack too late searched for the Betazoids herself was in the phase gone in heat for a mate her mouth remained closed here what she said to him more activated but merging but awakening Telepathically words: Do you remember what I Taught you Imzadi Can you still sense my Thoughts at all Jake I sense danger they done to me/they you are my soul-joined partner it is for life.'' too late she had finally just gone Betazoid on him he fainted from blood loss had a headache''' oh my god Bella we bound oh crap who is ringing Mother! gasp oh no you are these robes yes first trouble is afoot but I Sense danger from here your eyes are Black as night yes found it Bella you are Betazoid once you bond with him the ceremony will begin no speeches or clothes at all you have tme conn Mr Swan Sir! oh no not that but that what a Betazoid joining you punk ulp Wait he's Vulcan gleeeeeep oh my god our daughter/best friends will be genetically bonded with you as well then let the the Ceremony begin Whoo wee dang! oh my god it is a traditional Betazoid joining Naked good god Woman Alice Who did to you Rose, your mind to my my mind your thoughts to my thoughts our minds one and Whole Jake as for our days as for all of our tomorrows as from the time of the beginning to you my mate it is todday it it Now I Shall make my Choice This One! Lewis she acts like T'Pring of Vulcan her ears are Pointed Upswept eyebrows her blood is Gaean forest Green hair is rearranged in a Coilf cut/styled the hair in a Vulcan fashion in a Colif body oiled in religious Vulcan oils face was much older dressed in Martian White religious temple traditional but ceremonial Robes wearing Vulcan Movie Religious Temple but traditional but more ceremonial Jewelry Bella snap out of it in the name of Surak Sch'n T'Gai T'Lar of Vulcan what is she? it said: priestess a woman who holds authority rank and title must have supernatural power or divine blood of a god must be Chaste or celibate must be pure and holy and spiritual and good in heart a female priest or attendant must be single or not married remains cloistered or sacred Bella you are very pure of it chosen a religious life with women must be very private with Bree Tanner are a Acolyte me a priestess my hair is straighten with bangs We will do it in religious service to him uh oh what a Horn! Listen! I Hear Neptune is her real godly parent Charile's wife had a Affair with a human Bells yes you are in fact a Half-Blood like Percy Jackson could heal speak with animals and your eyes are different with splatter of Green/gold gasp Alice they did to us Too late nuked blown with them then Pierced from here they brought here from wettest grace then Sliced from here Violently made Immortal activated but Terminated from here then Fled from here Brought there first a Ancient Curse in Ancient Greek came from Bella Marie Swan's own mouth was still fluent in as all of very mostly much many more as all mazillions or tri-bazillions of as all of more as all of Languages and to alien galactic languages then Severed by slicing from here brought them forbidden to live then too late Extinct to very far a Curse was Into Volterra, Italy then too late Forced humans to eat them were more than them suddenly a Roaring voice exploding then Now immortalized they were in fact Cursed All of them blown apart young/youth replaced them suffered were in fact immortal fully grown but too late Volterra was a cursed city-state they were furious while walking then chained ten Pierced freely then the Venom from her second crecsent scaring with the first blew freely Destroyed with her/they Tore from her/they painfully Lost life was Sacrificed to him then heads were in fact tore then Ripped loose brought them herself healed very alien but more Extraterrestial screaming the both bites snapped from her scarred flesh then then suddenly the Seer herself was Telepathic so her Lost with them Brought them we report they are deceased but both bites turned them into a mix of both killing them drained of blood End them please *snap* NO PLEASE! I CURSE YOU VOLTURI TO SUFFER FROM HER CURSE SHE''S OUR COVEN LEADER AND OURSELVES JOINED THEIR BOTH WITH THE WITNESSES WITH GALACTIC LYCANS WILL DESTROY YOUR RACES FOREVER MORE ENOUGH! Felix end the very as all of them with them broken the law Death *tearing* *SCREAMING* a pity Yoiu there who turned you pain END Them NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Too late Murdered them by Brute but cruelliest killing them lost from here then Nothingness then was Left then too late Brought there successfully then Alice had a horrifying vision herself was More paler with the eyes of tree merged together then they were in fact Healing from her Mermaid's venom was Venomous turned her into a very more sexiest but sensuous deadliest Siren could sing for hours opened her own mouth sang in a mostly powerful harmonically powerful more strongest soprano but opera-looking but Seductive voice was from her lips caused The Pack to hear such a Song Paul took one swing of his beer then a Spat heard from the movie he was under her song of a Mermaid he was seeing a body of a very most Beautfiul woman with black eyes again Alice was in horror '''over here handsome oh my god you are flirting with your song you ok Adapted what you sing One of the Living by Tina Turner from Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome from the year: 1985 starred Mel Gibson he's very rich but powerful like weapons? he shot with one hand oh god you are deadly but beautfiul oh no meet our pets had young Excuse me who is that gorilla you are huge with muscles KROYKAH! She just spoke Vulcan it was stop enough or Freeze! we moved out to this one huh it's a RV Motorhome huge we never age or die we are in fact Immortal like Duncan Macloud the unstable Vampire reported us/they to the Volturi killed her with him Um' guys you better get into here my poor sweet angel had only 13 baby puppies are you sweet oh good god they are so tiniest named by her/they What they like while older trouble '' squeek squeeak squeeak sqeeeak squeeak squeeeeak Sqeeeeeak sqeeeeeak squueeeak squuueeak BARK! BARK!'' Guys! Victoria had only 13 Puppies lets roll! splitting the coop outta their hair he talks funny Aunt hey you yes you down there buddy a spitfire good god Man oh how adorable they are they get into Trouble Madam my head was thin from this Harrrrrrumph! A DOG STROM! What is this puppies why she's majestic oh no Sir! she is a Alaskan husky he's a Black lab rotwttier mix What!? crazy dog a father of thirteen puppies! I love puppies they are fun but they are a mixed breed look at them cute he talks very heavy but Southern no way Kids we moved you in oh man oh man talk a swim here food on the table *BURRRRRRRRRRRP!* JARED! Oooops Excuse me my stomach it's a organ we are on a diet no thanks we need to rest in rooms holy crap done by them oh man Bella tired lets rest Start the engines we are out of there hang on! too late nuked then changed everything were low with witneses converted brought them now the puppies did got into trouble like Strom's socks the Vulcan first officer was furious now the Puppies were too littlest but too young but loved to chase a Kitten started hissing that was Tigger was afraid Mary Anne was holding him Shiloh Blackhawk was deathly allergic sneezed was her owner the RV Motorhome was huge things were from homes stored in for traveling with more huge Dorm-stylish rooms for them in time Full time living then a very noisy soundwave sounded like him crying loudly'' meeow meeow meeeeoow meeeeoow meooow meoow meeeow meeeooow! mewwww! ACH-CHOOOOO! ''would cut you that out it's driving me crazy with a very frightened kitten with yellow eyes of a Adult cat it's my nose again where are we driving in the turnpike crap nuked for real I Miss Gramps Rachel yes kids yeah Dad I Want dolly *''blooow* '' ugh my nose is very stuffy nickname Ogre mine is Booger Oy my god Ach Vey what is her religion Jewish it's Judasian from her falth Oy easy boy he's fiesty Garrett! oops he's so young poor baby he wants food ugh not cat food Again Strom you are tired I am tired What is that traveling to Cailfornia Eeeeeeeeeek! Stacey look! team who The ROCK! Oh what a very Macho muscular hunk * sigh* oh brother merged our temple hang on team Honey we are there paked they are whispering rumors. Physical appearance Bella is described as having a very more paler complexion with long, firmer healthier straight, darker brown hair, a widow's peak, unique Honey-Brown-Black merged as Golden/black eyes and a sharper but powerful heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are more prominent. Her lips are too full for her slim jawline. Her upswept eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are slanted. The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires. As for distinguishing features, Bella has a small crescent-shaped scar on her hand where she was bitten by James, a tracker vampire, in Twilight. The scar is described as being pale, always a few degrees colder than the rest of her body, and it shines like a vampire's skin when exposed to the sunlight. Bella mostly prefers to wear shirts, jeans and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion. In the films, Bella's hair is quite curly and wavy instead of straight. Personality Bella is described as being exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so is easily described as the most fragile human in the world; however this changes when she is transformed into a mermaid. Bella is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for the rest of the Cullen family, her father Charlie and mother Renée, and her friend Jacob Black. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. Having learned to take care of her mother over the years and being naturally responsible, Bella had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable as a human, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music. When it comes to fashion, Bella is somewhat of a tomboy. She hates dressing up, saying that makeup "is a pain" and that she feels uncomfortable in impractical, elegant clothes; however, Alice doesn't care what Bella thinks and continues to persuade her to dress up and look glamorous. She doesn't like spending money on luxurious items, and that fast cars are unnecessary. She hates being singled out, and doesn't like her birthday being celebrated. She also has very negative views on teen marriage due to her parents' early experience, but learns to overcome them later. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her, which is thought to be why Edward is unable to hear her thoughts. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn, because of her determination to become a vampire in order to be with Edward forever. She is also said to possess poor acting skills. Ironically, she demonstrates good acting ability in Twilight when she makes her father believe that she has dumped Edward and is leaving Forks. She has a habit of biting her lip. Bella easily fainted at the sight or smell of blood, which she said smells like rust and salt in Twilight. Bella has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories (hence her special ability), and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Edward before herself and everybody and everything else, but several 'selfish' tendencies emerge. Bella is also a very bad liar. Bella has no sense of fear when she finds out Edward is a vampire. Instead of running away, as she should have, she decides to ask lots of questions with extreme curiosity. This makes Edward believe that it is not bad luck that follows her around, but that she has no sense of self-preservation. She dislikes cold and wet climates, even snow, which is why she initially hated to live in Forks. However, after meeting Edward, she found the town much more comfortable, even calling it "home". When Edward left her, she initially wanted to leave the town, but was already so comfortable in Forks, that she decides to stay there. Bella inherited her mother's perceptiveness to some degree, as she was able to guess Edward was a mind reader, the first human to do so. However, she was not able to guess that Edward was in love with her. Powers and Abilities Bella possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a mermaid, like the ability to transform ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Bella possesses the ability to |swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Next to those standard abilities, she has special powers: *Hydrokinesis: With this power, Bella can control, manipulate, multiply and generate water in all forms and all other liquids that contain water. *Hydro-Cryokinesis: With this power, Bella can cool down and freeze the water. *Hydro-Thermokinesis: With this power, Bella can heat and boil the water. *Mental shield: Bella's gift allows her to shield herself and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind, which explains why most of those powers were useless against her when she was still human. This was heightened when she became a mermaid, but was not discovered until Girl Meets 2 Worlds: Clash of the Werewolves. * Telepathy her powers her own brain shattered emerged she is a Natural-born telepath could send or touch like a Vulcan female she has these Dark Brown eyes are windows to the soul * Immortality herself is alive she may live for 1000 years appears at 18 or 19 is in fact in her 60's or more * Longevity since she could live longest watch for her she may live a very long time outliving families friends and loved ones but herself may bite her beloved friends and siblings to Bree and Diego they will live a extremely long life span and by entering their early twenties pr more as the same people as before declaring herself as heiress the Daughter of the Fifth house of Betazed holder of Rixx of the grand holy rings of the God-hero of the holy chaice of the four deites is her royal tile * Mermaid's venom it's venomous one bite onto the neck she may mark them as her poor unfornate souls by singing this song luring she is fisher hunter and catcher and bait using her glorious men and women are seduced like Heidi of the Volturi had to do it alone watch her bite it's very lethal dresses into from Movies one bite will change everything it will be too late the Change will be complete one over she needs more her prey and her targets and victims to be like her dressed in dinner clothes the five merged will create her own teammates with help of them after the Marking the Person will under go a alien change into their diet and will go healthier of both strange lights they are hers alone they will be careful learn to sing such glorious heavenly voices like angels * Frozen skin her skin is frozen solid she can't die once they are turned the venom will be hotter like Vampire venom * Siren voice while singing from movies and tv her voice can copy the lyrics and words could sing majestically make the Pack to spit out their beers herself will flirt very sexy words * Enhanced senses her senses had evolved but adapted once herself could sense danger a watery energy forges a ward of magic since she's psychic could train her warriors will turn out as her army * Physical shield could say these words :You'r Sushi Rin Jin Shi Chi Zai Kai TOU ZEN! by force becoming a priestess * ESP Her ESP Is very powerful she called Yosho Claudia's grandpa a shrine priest taught her to use her psychic but powrerful psionic powers * Telekinesis her Telekinetic powers Exploded from a buckets of as all of blood from animals Violently move a person or chair with her mind covered in blood like Carrie Anne White her skill suddenly advanced itself still walking in a trance looked very ghastly but terrifying she is learning to use it to get them out of the way has manners flying things swirling caused a lot of major but used her telekinetic powers suddenly merged with the skills/planetary powers * Onniligignal * she can speak to both taught the Marmaids from Vulcan to Romulan to as all langages she speaks * Orbing she can orb like a Charmed one while glowing or a snap of a finger * Scrying is different she is trained to do it like or not * Healing while injured go into a Vulcan healing trance taught them to enter in a sleep * Prophetic dreams like Slayer;s her dreams are different she may dream Trivia References Category:Characters (GMW) Category:Main Characters (GMW) Category:Girl Meets World Characters Category:Female Characters (GMW) Category:Forks Residents Category:Swan Family Category:Protagonists (GMW) Category:Merpeople (GMW) Category:Supernatural (GMW)